


Trust Me To Trust You

by HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD/pseuds/HamiltonMarbleHornetsTWD
Summary: On his walk home from Snowchester, Ranboo begins to wonder about Technoblade and Phil, about their relationship and the trust between them.Phil met Technoblade on a seemingly normal day, the neather heat weighing down on him as his wings dragged behind him, lava bubbling below and around him.Yes this is another writing thing between me and my friend, Tiger
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson
Kudos: 201





	Trust Me To Trust You

Ranboo choked back a whimper as he made his treck back from Snowchester to where he lived with Technoblade and Phil.  
His legs shook, the cold seeming to drain his energy as he walked, the after shocks from the weeks events wearing off slowly with every step.  
Tubbo hadn't done anything wrong, quite the contrary, his friend had helped greatly, talking with him more in depth than anyone other than Phil had done about the passed few days.

Though he could still smell the ash and fire at the back of his throat, and see red and black and burning orange when he closed his eyes, still hear that distorted voice when he tried to sleep at night- the enderman hybrid felt much better after talking with Tubbo, spending the day away from the troubles and fears he had. Just spending it with his platonic husband.

Shaking his head lightly, he wrung his hands together, the carefully drifting snow stinging them lightly as the flakes melted against his skin.  
He sighed as he realised there would probably be a storm, and a heavy one at that.  
Of course, his house was much more suited to the weather than it had been the passed few storms, though that didn't make them any more bearable really, in fact he guessed it made it worse. The juxtaposition of the howling wind to the slightly warmer inside of his home, thrusting him into a whirlwind of over sensitivity and panic.

He briefly thought about asking Phil and Techno if he could stay with them for the storm, but quickly shook away the notion. They were nice, both caring about him more than most people had ever done with him, but he would become a drain on their resources if he kept staying every storm, and he didn't want them believing they were obligated to care for someone like him. An amnesiac enderman hybrid who cant even remember what the other part of their genetic makeup was.

Ranboo shook his head once more, it wouldn't do much to worry himself over such things, he had to get home before the storm got much worse, if he got trapped out in the snow - it wouldn't be any good for anyone, especially Phil and Techno. They'd have to deal with that over top of everything else, and then they'd be burdened with so much that they didn't need to be burdened with.  
He took a breath, unsteady and shallow, glancing up from where his gaze had fallen to the snow covered floor, and smiling softly when he saw smoke coming from the chimney of Technoblades cottage.

The small, quaint building juxtaposed what many thought of the piglin hybrid, and caused Ranboo to relax some, the familiar sent of home beginning to fill the air.  
He wasn't sure when Technoblades house, and Techno and Phil, began to register as "home" inside his mind, but they did, and the thought made him giddy.  
He hadn't had a home... ever, if what he remembered was correct - which, in hindsight, it probably wasn't, but he couldn't remember having a family, a home, that registered as such in his mind.  
Not even when he resided in L'manberg, it always felt slightly off, something stopped him from considering the country a home, no matter how much he wished it to be as such.

Sighing softly, he walked passed the quaint cottage, pausing only shortly, listening to a soft murmur of conversation between the two life long friends enclosed in those four walls.  
He wished he could have the friendship, the bond, those two had. Unbreakable and so full of trust.  
Ranboo knew that if one even got slightly hurt, the other would tear through every server available to them to make it right, to make it better.  
He dreaded to think what would happen if Phil lost his only life, what the already solitary and violent Technoblade would do without his singular constant-  
The enderman shuddered, hating the idea of losing the winged fatherly man.  
The world just wouldn't be the same without his living presence.

Giving one final glance back, he walked over to where his house lay, not too far away from Techno's house. Already making plans for how to thank the two for allowing him to stay so close, for being so kind to him despite the two not getting much in return.  
He wondered if Phil would like a new sword, or another trident, he seemed to always be forgetting his.

\----------------- 

It was a normal day for Phil Watson.  
He was young, barely seventeen, new to the whole exploration and adventuring scene. His blond hair was carefully cut, bucket hat placed carefully on his head, keeping a good portion of the harsh light from his emerald eyes.

If he was being completely honest, Phil wasn't entirely sure what he was doing in the neather. He guessed it was out of bordem, but in future he'd like to joke it was fate, dragging him to the neather, a place he wouldn't usually venture without reason.  
Whatever the reason was, it was what had the winged hybrid finding himself wandering an abandoned fortress, often taking breaks to mine the gold he spotted around the edges, or fight off Blaze in their spawners.

A slight spring in his step after gathering a few Ghast tears, and more than enough Blaze rods, he made his way throughout the hellish landscape, collecting Neather Wart along the way.  
Until he paused at a sound.

Now the sound wasn't anything that most would assume was put of the ordinary in the Neather, a pained grunting sound, most likely from a Piglin. It didn't seem strange, not when the land was as dangerous as it was - lava flowing through many holes, long drops that, if the fall wouldn't kill you, the lava at the bottom surely would, and a multitude of deadly mobs inhabiting the land - a mob in pain wouldn't usually be out of the ordinary.

But something about the sound was some how different. Less Piglin and more... Human sounding, compared to the rest.  
Phil was about to leave, when he heard the sound once more, though this time it sounded more... panicked than before. A primal fear that wasn't naturally heard in Piglin, human, or otherwise. And there, once more, buried in the Piglin tone, was the human tone he had heard the first time.

He moved without thinking too deeply about the decision, his own curiosity fuelling him as it did on most, if not all, of his journeys.  
Stepping carefully over the surprisingly mountainous turain of the Neather, avoiding the lava that bubbled dangerously, and yet oh so temptingly, beside and below him, until he eventually came to a surprised halt.

There, before him not five feet away, was a surprisingly small Piglin Hybrid teen. They couldn't be anymore than fifteen - seventeen like himself at a stretch, and a large stretch at that.  
The piglin was obviously a hybrid, most likely human, with pink hair that reached down to their shoulders, ribs visible with only raggedy fabric clinging to their hips that were jaggedly cut at the ankles.  
They looked... afraid.  
Crimson eyes darting left and right, pinned up against the corner, left hand pressed tight against their right side, deep red seeping through and staining their fingers, giving away that the teen was injured.

Phil must have made some indication of his presence, crimson eyes darted over to him, a snarl escaped the pink hybrid, cloven right hand curling around the handle of a crude, and deadly looking, axe of - what seemed to be - bone, the white material stained a deep red, and glinting dangerously in the orange light of the lava near them.

The blond put up his hands, taking a small step back, attempting to seem as non threatening as was possible for him, his wings flattening against his back in an effort to look smaller than the thin teen before him.  
The Piglin's grip shook, but not from fear, more out of fatigue, perhaps the blood loss taking its toll on them.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Phil spoke, watching the Piglin's reaction carefully, they tilted their head, tusks glinting dangerously, sharp and deadly, "I... I have a healing potion, it should help with that injury to your side"  
He quickly reached into his satchel, and pulled put the glowing pink potion, a few golden nuggets falling from the small pouch with it.

When he glanced back to the teen, he noticed that the pinkette was struggling not to stare at the gold that had hit the floor.  
Phil gently kicked it over to the hybrid, clearly startling him, "You can have it, if you like? I don't have much need for gold right now"  
Slowly, painfully slowly, the hybrid released their wounded side, before quickly snatching up the gold from the floor, bringing it close to their face as they placed the bone axe down at their side.  
Phil waited for a few seconds, before slowly approaching the hybrid.

He got close enough to touch the other teen, when the piglin noticed him, a low growl escaping their throat, bearing their sharpened teeth and tusks to him once more.

"I promise I'm not here to hurt you, it's just... that wound looks bad, and this potion can help you a lot"  
The hybrid's growl seemed to lessen to a low groan, a few none human sounds escaping the teen, and it took Phil a short while to realise they were trying to talk to  
him,  
"I... I'm sorry, but I don't know Piglin, mate, I don't know if you know human, now that I think about it"  
The Piglin stared for a moment, before slowly nodding, causing Phil to smile slightly, "You can understand me?"  
Another nod, and Phil gently held out the potion, deciding to ignore the flinch from the other teen for now, "Then you know that this will help, it's a healing potion, drinking it works faster but it's not as healthy, pouring it on the wound hurts more and takes more time, but its healthier over all"

The Piglin stared for a second, before carefully taking the glass bottle from Phil's hand, opening the bottle easily enough, before quickly drinking the potion, wincing slightly at the taste, but the potion took its effect quick enough, and the Piglin visibly relaxed as their body healed.  
"That's better, right?"  
A slight nod came from the Piglin, who was now clearly drowsy, a well documented effect of drinking a healing potion.

Phil made an attempt to stand, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his shirt, a crimson stained pink hand gripped tightly into his shirt, cloven fingers threatening to tear the fabric.  
Phil glanced up, meeting the gaze of cautiously pleading crimson eyes.  
"You... Don't you want me to leave?"  
A slow shake of the hybrids head, and Phil paused, before holding out a hand,  
"You can come with me, if you want, explore the world and the servers, we could be a team"

Crimson eyes widened, and the Piglin released his shirt, hand reaching up to take Phil's outstretched one, allowing the winged hybrid to pull him from the ground.

\------------

Ranboo shivered, the snow crawling it's way through the cracks he had yet to fill in his home, the fire now unable to be lit due to the snow dampening the logs to far.  
He sneezed lightly, hating the way he felt dizzy after. He hated getting colds, but he guessed it was inevitable.

He flinched when his door was suddenly swung open, and hastily shut, Phil standing in his doorway, wringing his hands together as he shivered, wings shaking off the snow.  
"Hey, mate," his voice shook from the cold as he smiled, "Techno wanted me to come ask of you wanted to stay over until this storm passes, something about it being too cold to be alone, badly covered concern all that"

Ranboo laughed, a little shaken, nodding as he stood, "I-I'd really l-like that"  
Phil smiled, holding open a wing, "You ready to make a run for it over to Techno's house, then? I think he's already got you something to wear inside, and hot chocolate on the way, so we better get there quick, if anyone is to find a way to set fire to hot chocolate in a snow storm, its him"

"You two are really close, huh?"

"We've known eachother for years, at our best and our worst, he's been at my side and I like to think I've been at his in turn, with our lives it's hard to find people we can trust, but we have each other - and now we have you, too, Ranboo, even if you don't feel like you belong."

Ranboo stared at Phil, but the man didn't give him time to question what he meant, already opening the door and covering the enderman with his impressively large black wing, grabbing the taller teens arm, and gently pulling him along as they made a mad dash to Technoblade's house.


End file.
